


Сомнительная идея

by April_Kaj, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Trapped In Elevator, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Кира и Кварк вдвоем в лифте, Кира в бешенстве, у Кварка очень неоднозначные эмоции по этому поводу.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Odo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сомнительная идея

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на внутрикомандную заявку: Кира и Кварк, застрять вместе в лифте.

— Думаю, шеф О'Браен уже в курсе, — неловко заговорил Кварк, когда лифт перестал дергаться, а свет — мигать. С колен, впрочем, он предпочитал не вставать, чтобы в случае чего не пришлось падать снова. 

— Ага, — саркастически отозвалась майор Кира, перестав вызывать сначала инженеров, а потом всех подряд. Связи явно мешали какие-то помехи. Опять мигнул свет. 

— То, что связь не работает, точно заметили, — продолжил Кварк. — В этом случае лифты проверяют почти сразу. Опасн…

— Кварк, я в курсе! — одернула его Кира, смерив недовольным взглядом. Кварк заткнулся и постарался не слишком заметно втягивать голову в плечи. Почему его угораздило застрять в лифте именно с этим гуманоидным аналогом злобной кардассианской крысы, а не с дабо-девочкой, к примеру? Или с потенциальным клиентом? Тогда бы и время не тянулось так медленно. Кварк решил молчать до тех пор, пока их не вызволят, но продержался не дольше десяти минут. За это время Кира успела вскрыть щиток управления, вспомнить парочку баджорских богов, не в самых лестных эпитетах, видимо, боги были не из хороших, встряхнуться после небольшого удара током и посмотреть на Кварка так, словно он был в чем-то сейчас виноват.

— Вы совсем перестали заглядывать в мой бар, майор, — осторожно начал Кварк, — понимаю, дела, ответственность, но отдыхать тоже нужно. 

«Особенно некоторым», — додумал Кварк, но вслух этого благоразумно не сказал. Только такой негуманоидный псих, как Одо, мог влюбиться в подобную самку. Уму непостижимо. Хотя, с другой стороны, в традиционных ференгийских украшениях и традиционном женском наряде порядочных ференги, Кира выглядела бы весьма… 

— Кварк, подержи эти провода, — скомандовала Кира. 

— Вас только что ударило током, — выразил свои опасения Кварк, — и я бы не хотел, чтобы со мной случилось что-то подобное. Ром совершенно не приспособлен к управлению баром. 

— Кварк, мне надо перезамкнуть контакты, чтобы лифт перестал ориентироваться на сигналы из центральных блоков. Тогда выполнится аварийная перезагрузка, и он передвинется на первый этаж, — все-таки снизошла до пояснения Кира.

— Я не знал, что вы разбираетесь в инженерном деле.

— Я разбираюсь в аварийных ситуациях и… в общем, неважно.

Кварк решил не думать о том, какие аварийные ситуации связывали Киру с Терок Нор. О парочке, конечно, он и сам был наслышан. Но это не те истории, которые способствуют нормальному пищеварению и потоотделению. Вместо того, чтобы предаваться подобным малоприятным воспоминаниям, Кварк очень аккуратно взял предложенные ему два провода. В руках у Киры оказалось еще два.

— Нужно сделать это одновременно, — пояснила она. Стоять так близко к Кире оказалось пугающе прекрасно, пугающе и прекрасно. Кварк сглотнул и закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на ее грудь. — Кварк, ты меня вообще слушаешь? Мы сделаем это одновременно, лифт ненадолго выпадет из общей сети, так мы сможем выбраться. Если сделать это не одновременно, тебя точно ударит током.

— Почему это… меня? 

— Потому что если нам не повезет, от меня будет больше толку, — ответила Кира. Кварк, ужаснувшись, выпустил из рук проводки и злобно глянул на Киру.

— Боги, Кварк, я пошутила, — вымученно улыбнулась Кира. — Давай так, ты исполнишь мои указания сейчас, а вечером я зайду в твой бар и просажу там немного латины.

— Насколько немного? — встрепенулся Кварк.

— Не так, чтобы совсем немного, — решительно ответила Кира. — Ну, давай же, не трусь. Этот трюк всегда срабатывал, и о нем не знали кардас… А, хотя неважно.

Кварк послушно выслушал инструктаж. 

— На счет три, не забудь!

— Я умею считать, майор! — обозлился Кварк. — Вы даже не представляете до скольки. 

— Отлично, — ободрила Кира, — этот настрой мне нравится. Раз, два…

— Что вы делаете? — Одо, казалось, заговорил, еще струясь под дверью. — И я бы не советовал, — приняв гуманоидную форму, Одо забрал проводки из рук замершей Киры, по лицу которой расплывалась совершенно дурацкая, как считал Кварк, улыбка. — Я давно знаю об этой досадной дыре в безопасности и сообщил о ней Шефу в день его прибытия. Как и еще о парочке… — Одо со значением оборвал сам себя.

— Ты знал! — в голосе Киры слышалось как возмущение, так и восхищение. 

— Разумеется, я все-таки начальник службы безопасности. Шеф пообещал исправить ошибку конструкции лифтов, которая позволяла перемещаться между этажами даже во время изоляции части помещений станции. Так что у Кварка могли бы поджариться его уши, если бы вы…

— Вы! — перебил его Кварк, все же отдернув руки от проводков. — Выпустите меня отсюда! Немедленно! 

Словно подчиняясь его приказанию, лифт вновь дернулся, а потом поехал вниз.

Кира больше не бросала на Кварка сердитых взглядов и не желала немедленно выйти из лифта хоть через стену, да и Одо не пытался поддеть Кварка, как поступал обычно. Они, казалось, сосредоточились друг на друге, забыв о присутствии Кварка, и это невероятно злило.

«Она могла бы найти кого-нибудь лобастей», — сердито подумал Кварк, выскакивая из лифта на Променаде. — Да и он… он… не знаю…»

Не понимая, что с ним творится, Кварк поспешно забежал за стойку бара в «Кваркс» и с блаженством сжал в руках по прохладному слитку латины. Лучшего успокоительного нельзя было и придумать. 

«Жениться тебе надо», — зазвучал в голове голос Муги, но Кварк тут же отмахнулся от сомнительной идеи. В конце концов, пример Киры и Одо у него перед глазами. Ничего хорошего из романтических отношений не получается. Нервы одни.


End file.
